dalsodfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Let's hear your opinion! I want to hear your opinions and feedback. The goal is to have fun and if there is an element you would like to see better represented please feel free to open it up for comments. First up: How do you want to see this campaign run? The tone will be survival horror with a mix of most the elements of any classic adventure. The largest variables are how you react to the information presented and how strictly I adhere to the rules. So to begin with: Here are some of my thoughts on what will make this a fun adventure while still meeting the players expectations. 1) Success is more exciting when you really had a chance of failing. I feel I should strive to create an encounter that is fair; however, once the players enter combat I will play to win. It's important to note that "win" doesn't mean trying to kill PCs. If the mobs are defending something, they would be happy just to fend off an intrusion. They would be unlikely to chase the PC's down if they retreat. 2) In order to succeed at number 1, you need to accept that I may screw up balancing an encounter or that your party may have chosen a path that puts them in desperate harm earlier then planned. You as players must accept that a fight may be too much to handle and the proper response is to flee. Again, I'm not going to play to kill PCs but to make it a "survival" horror...you kinda need to fear that the danger may be too great. 3) Dealing with death. I can't prevent player deaths. However, you will have chances to aquire hero points and Cheat Death. I am sure it will be an emotional situation if it happens but I will offer this: I don't want you to sit idle the rest of the night. I would like to RP a cinematic death and get back to the game. Perhaps you can jump right back into action with an NPC or can take over playing as the mobs. You are welcome to just re-roll a toon if you prefer but I don't want death to have any bigger impact then it already has. 4) The monsters want to live too. They aren't interested in standing around being hack and slashed. They will try to set up traps, ambushes and tactics. Play accordingly. Welcome to our ROTRL page! Thanks for taking the time to use this site. I hope everyone will visit this site weekly while we are in campaign to update information and discuss activities. I will try to keep a general record of events, NPCs, clues, ect. This will also be a place where PCs can interact with the world without having to use "table time". For instance, crafting and buying and selling can be done here. Players are also encouraged to continue role playing the characters here. Besides our normal group of adventurers, I invite friends to join us too. Whether they are stopping in for a 'one-shot' night or expect to visit on occassion, I ask they will catch up on the story here. I will try to limit my game updates to just factual information ( at least from the groups perspective). If you want a record of hunches, suspicions, and the group's heroics please consider adding flavor to this site. Have characters write letter's to people in their background, enter an exept from a diary entry, ect. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Player Resources Category:Player Characters Category:Campaign Info